


Долго и счастливо до самой смерти

by Nataliny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating: NC17, Slash, midi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Думаю, нам нужно расстаться</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долго и счастливо до самой смерти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ever After, After All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525941) by [Resmiranda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resmiranda/pseuds/Resmiranda). 



> Фик был переведен на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

— Ойкава, можно мне войти?

Ойкава Тоору оглянулся и затравленно посмотрел на него, придержав дверь их — когда-то общей — квартиры. Хаджиме заглянул ему в лицо, и его затошнило от того, что эти глаза больше не сияли привычной теплотой. Пустые и безжизненные, они смотрели будто сквозь, взгляд был таким мутным, что Хаджиме даже не был уверен, что Тоору видел его. Веки опухли. Сердце Хаджиме пропустило несколько ударов.

И виноват в этом был он сам. 

Тоору отошел от двери, освобождая проход, и вернулся в комнату, даже не глядя, последовал ли за ним Хаджиме. Невозможно было не заметить, насколько сильно он похудел, хотя они не виделись всего несколько недель. Нормально ли он питался без него? От беспокойства в горле встал ком, и Хаджиме с трудом сглотнул. Даже волосы Тоору выглядели поломанными и тусклыми. Хаджиме ужасно хотелось подойти к нему со спины, отвести пряди от уха и прошептать, что он скоро вернется. Но они оба знали, что это была бы ложь, а Хаджиме не собирался лгать.

Не время было жалеть о собственном выборе. 

 

Хаджиме помнил, как все началось.

Они с Ойкавой всегда были близки — вместе выросли, вместе играли. Сначала Хаджиме не мог избавиться от Ойкавы, а потом просто перестал пытаться и вскоре понял, что уже не может представить свою жизнь без него или хотя бы их разговоров по телефону. Вместе они пережили так много, что со временем и слова стали будто совсем не нужны, а общие друзья нередко жаловались, что не могли понять, о чем они говорят между собой. Не то чтобы это был их осознанный выбор.

Это просто случилось.

Между ними все было настолько привычно и естественно, что Хаджиме пережил настоящее потрясение, когда однажды на вечеринке увидел обнимающуюся на диване парочку; голова девушки удобно устроилась на плече ее бойфренда, и Хаджиме понял, что, хотя многие пары ведут себя именно так, он никогда не видел, чтобы так вели себя друзья.

Но они с Ойкавой делали так постоянно.

Хаджиме вспомнил, как машинально, даже не задумываясь, попытался поймать взгляд Ойкавы, стоявшего на другом конце комнаты, и как паника сдавила грудь, не давая сделать вдох, когда Ойкава улыбнулся в ответ своей — настоящей — улыбкой.

Именно тогда Хаджиме понял, что пропал.

Для Ойкавы все было иначе.

Тот утверждал, будто всегда знал, что любит своего Ива-чана.

— Я выйду за Ива-чана замуж, — часто повторял он, когда они были детьми. До тех пор, пока мама однажды не объяснила ему, что мальчики не могут выходить замуж за других мальчиков. Ойкава не понял этого тогда, и Хаджиме подозревал, что не понял и позже. Ойкава знал, что люди отрицательно реагировали на отношения двоих мужчин, но считал это полным идиотизмом.

— Какое им дело до того, чем занимаются другие?

Тем не менее Ойкава все равно каждый раз смущался под взглядом Хаджиме, когда переодевался, и вздрагивал, когда мама спрашивала о симпатичных девчонках в школе. Он даже встречался с некоторыми из них из чистого любопытства, ну и для того, чтобы родители были счастливы. 

Когда правда в конце концов вышла наружу, оба они испытали одновременно ужас и облегчение.

 

Хаджиме проснулся посреди ночи оттого, что Тоору рыдал.

Тот как мог сдерживал всхлипы и старался не шевелиться, чтобы не разбудить Хаджиме. 

Грудь будто сдавило тисками. В такие ночи Хаджиме больше не мог заснуть. Он лежал рядом с Тоору, притворяясь, что спит, пока всхлипы и рыдания не затихали и дыхание не успокаивалось. А потом до утра неотрывно смотрел Тоору в спину, жалея, что не может разделить с ним страдания. 

Горло сжималось так сильно, что он был едва способен сглотнуть. Тоору рвано выдохнул, пытаясь подавить рыдания. Мысль «это все из-за меня» повторялась снова и снова, как мантра, пока слова не начали пульсировать в голове глухой болью. 

Потом он, как обычно, стал думать, как ему все исправить. 

В такие ночи Хаджиме тоже плакал. 

 

— Как ты?

Тоору не ответил. Даже не посмотрел на него.

Они сидели за круглым столом на кухне, сжимая в руках чашки с чаем, который давно остыл. На щеках Тоору все еще поблескивали дорожки от слез.

Впустив Хаджиме, он больше не произнес ни слова. Казалось, даже воздух в квартире давит на плечи так сильно, что невозможно поднять кружку, чтобы поднести ее к губам. С Тоору всегда было очень легко. Даже в дурном настроении он всегда знал, как всего парой слов разрядить атмосферу. Даже убитого горем Тоору невозможно было заткнуть. Но это было хуже, чем самое горькое горе. Теперь Хаджиме это понимал.

Тоору был совершенно опустошен.

— Я… — нарушил тишину Хаджиме. Голос царапнул, будто гвоздь по стеклу. Он сглотнул и попробовал снова. — Тоору, я просто зашел за вещами, — с трудом выдохнул он, оставив невысказанным «и скоро уйду».

— Ива-ч..

— Оставь квартиру себе.

Рот Тоору захлопнулся с громким щелчком, и Хаджиме забыл все, что собирался сказать.

Хаджиме не успел остановить его, и, когда Тоору заговорил, в его голосе отчетливо слышались слезы:

— Ива…

— Я уже договорился, все счета теперь будут приходить на твое имя.

Хаджиме не мог поднять глаза, но все равно чувствовал на себе взгляд Тоору, ощущал его страдания.

— Хаджиме!

Отчаяние, с которым прозвучало его имя, пронзило его сердце. Но он должен был сделать это. Начало было положено. Сейчас ему было больно, но в конце концов им обоим станет лучше. Их отношения зашли в тупик. Возможно, они были там всегда. Может быть, они просто были близкими друзьями, чьи отношения однажды переросли в нечто большее, а потом, когда все стало рушиться, они, неуверенные и испуганные, вцепились друг в друга еще крепче.

Дом есть дом, даже когда начинает сыпаться крыша.

Он услышал всхлип и поднял взгляд как раз тогда, когда новая слеза покатилась по лицу Тоору. У Тоору больше не было сил сражаться, и это, возможно, было больнее всего.

 

— ИВА-ЧАН, ЛУНА КРУЖИТСЯ!

— Заткнись, Дуракава, люди спят! — зарычал Хаджиме в ответ.

Ойкава повис на нем всем весом, хотя Хаджиме и сам был не намного трезвее. Они возвращались от Мацукавы с последней школьной рождественской вечеринки, смеялись и висли друг на друге всю дорогу. У Хаджиме было хорошее настроение: он всего-то два раза угрожал Ойкаве расправой.

Ойкава раскраснелся от выпивки и морозного воздуха.

Хаджиме не мог не заметить… что Ойкава выглядел ужасно привлекательно.

Несмотря на то что эта мысль жутко бесила, он обхватил Ойкаву за пояс, чтобы удержать в вертикальном положении: ноги у того подкашивались. 

— А, точно! — заорал Ойкава ему в ухо. — Прости, Ива-чан!

Хаджиме оттолкнул его и дернулся, потирая ухо. 

— Я на тебя плюнул, Ива-чан? — неловко придвинулся к нему Ойкава, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь Хаджиме, но в итоге лишь слегка мазнул пальцами по щеке. Хаджиме отбросил его руку.

— Ойкава, прекрати!

Хаджиме знал, что лицо и без того раскраснелось от выпивки, а близость Ойкавы заставляла его краснеть еще больше.

— Ива-чан, у тебя такая мягкая кожа, — восхищенно пробормотал Ойкава и снова погладил жесткими подушечками пальцев щеку Хаджиме.

Хаджиме пропустил вдох.

Сердце забилось быстрее.

— Ойкава…

Мягкие.

Холодные.

Слегка потрескавшиеся от холода губы.

Хаджиме судорожно втянул воздух, как выныривающий на поверхность утопающий, внезапно осознав, что Ойкава его поцеловал. Тот отпрянул от резкого звука, и в его широко распахнутых глазах отразился испуг. Но тут же взял себя в руки и вернул на лицо маску, которую Хаджиме видел уже не раз..

Он запаниковал, но в голове все еще плыл густой туман, мешавший мыслить здраво. Он смотрел, как Ойкава закрывается от него, и хотел совершенно обратного.

Хаджиме бросился вперед и схватил Ойкаву за воротник. Ойкава вскинул руки, они оба покачнулись, и сердце Хаджиме на мгновение остановилось от испуга, но в последний момент им как-то удалось сохранить равновесие, они прижались друг к другу и схватились за руки. Хаджиме крепко держал Ойкаву, не позволяя ему отмахнуться от всего произошедшего и спрятаться за одной из своих фальшивых улыбок.

— Поцелуй меня еще раз, Дуракава, — приказал Хаджиме.

Глаза Ойкавы распахнулись еще шире.

О черт.

Он сказал это вслух.

Несколько мучительных мгновений они не двигались, уставившись друг на друга. 

Ойкава высунул кончик языка и облизал пересохшие губы. 

А потом — губы Хаджиме.

 

Ойкава Тоору не был идеальным.

Сам Ойкава, конечно, с этим бы не согласился, но и у него были свои слабые места. Он вел себя до отвращения самоуверенно, но его общительность и сияющая улыбка служили для того, чтобы скрыть внутреннюю уязвимость. Хаджиме был одним из немногих людей, которые знали, как легко можно было сделать Ойкаве больно. Как сильно чужие слова могли его ранить, особенно когда речь шла о таланте и способностях. За внешним очарованием Ойкава скрывал свою ранимость. Именно поэтому он мало кого подпускал близко.

Хаджиме был исключением, потому что они с Ойкавой знали друг друга очень давно. После долгих лет дружбы они научились не раздумывая полностью доверять друг другу.

В конце концов именно это их и подвело.

Все уже давно начало рушиться.

Хаджиме посмотрел на Ойкаву, который сидел на краю кровати и натягивал носки. Его профиль подсвечивался утренними лучами солнца. 

— Пол такой холодный, Ива-чан.

Губы Хаджиме изогнулись в улыбке, которая пропала почти мгновенно. В последнее время улыбаться не получалось. Чаще всего ему было тоскливо.

Ойкава поднялся и ушел в ванную, не забыв по дороге послать ему еще одну улыбку. Проснувшись утром, он повернулся к Хаджиме, широко улыбнулся, назвал по имени и поцеловал в щеку. Хаджиме поцеловал его в ответ, как и всегда, хотя ему надоело делать вид, что у них все нормально. Нормально не было.

Даже близко.

Хаджиме потер лицо, но не смог убрать руку и уткнулся в ладонь. Он давно уже не знал, что ему делать. Он так и не понял, когда все покатилось под откос. Несколько лет они с Ойкавой спокойно жили в Токио, и каким-то образом влюбленность и страсть, переполнявшие их в начале отношений, уступили место одиноким ночевкам на диване. Иногда они с Ойкавой даже не прикасались друг к другу, а к лицам будто приклеились фальшивые улыбки. 

Хаджиме было тошно.

Что они сделали не так?

Он задавал себе этот вопрос тысячу раз, но никак не мог найти ответа. С его точки зрения ничего особенно не поменялось. Ойкава никогда не переставал с ним разговаривать, Хаджиме никогда не прекращал желать быть рядом. Они никогда не ругались. Бывало, конечно, что они были очень заняты, но все равно всегда находили время друг для друга.

Только в какой-то момент между ними прошла трещина, и Хаджиме не замечал ее до тех пор, пока она не превратилась в широкое ущелье, которое он уже не мог преодолеть. Просто не знал как. 

Разъединяющая их пропасть причиняла боль не ему одному: Ойкава тоже был несчастен. И от этого было больнее всего. Если Хаджиме было по силам справиться с собственными переживаниями, то помочь Ойкаве он не мог; не тогда, когда сам не понимал причину.

В какой-то момент Хаджиме даже начал читать женские журналы, тайком, пытаясь найти в них подсказку, как спасти разрушающиеся отношения. Но ничего полезного не нашел. В большинстве статей советовали возродить в спальне былую страсть, но это как раз была самая незначительная из их проблем. Секс с Ойкавой и сейчас был потрясающим и крышесносным, хотя и случался намного реже. В эти моменты Хаджиме все еще чувствовал, как они близки, но как только все заканчивалось, возвращалось чувство вины. Почему-то получалось так, что, каким бы великолепным ни был секс, они больше не обнимались после. Раньше после занятий любовью Ойкава обвивался вокруг Хаджиме, как мишка коала, но в последнее время, если тот хотя бы целовал его, прежде чем отвернуться к стене, Хаджиме считал, что ему повезло.

Именно в такие ночи Ойкава плакал чаще всего.

На следующее утро, как и сегодня, он снова становился сияющим и радостным. Хаджиме устало вздохнул, заставил себя вылезти из-под одеяла и на полном автомате оделся. Даже толком не посмотрел на Ойкаву, когда тот вышел из ванной, напевая и благоухая подаренным на прошлый день рождения парфюмом. Ойкава без умолку болтал за завтраком, и фальшивая улыбка не сходила с его лица, будто приклеилась намертво.

Хаджиме ненавидел все это до зубовного скрежета.

— Ойкава. Я… — у него пересохло во рту, и он не смог заставить себя закончить предложение.

Ойкава протянул руку, взял ладонь Хаджиме в свою, и его фальшивая улыбка превратилась в настоящую. Сердце Хаджиме тут же растаяло.

На краткий миг.

— Я тоже.

Каждый раз, когда Ойкава так на него смотрел, Хаджиме вспоминал, почему они все это начали. В такие моменты он никогда не сомневался, что они сделали правильный выбор. 

Теперь он больше не был в этом уверен.

 

 

Пока Хаджиме собирал вещи, Тоору сидел за столом, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Его рыдания и всхлипы разрывали сердце на части. 

Свою связку ключей Хаджиме положил на стол перед Тоору.

— Тоору…

Что он мог сказать? Словами ничего нельзя было исправить, они причинили бы еще больше страданий. Но он не мог оставить Тоору в таком состоянии. Хаджиме бросил сумку у двери, подошел к Тоору, опустился на колени и положил ладонь на бледное как мел предплечье. Тоору вздрогнул и инстинктивно отдернул руку, но тут же расслабился, как только осознал, что это был Хаджиме.

Хаджиме не был готов к тому, что Тоору повернется и обнимет его.

— Х-Хаджиме! — всхлипнул Тоору ему в плечо. Хаджиме стиснул его так сильно, как только осмелился, и сердце болезненно сжалось при мысли, что он обнимает Тоору в последний раз, в последний раз вообще к нему прикасается.

— П-п-пожалуйста, не делай этого, — Тоору его умолял. Хаджиме осознал, что не понимал значение этого слова. До этого момента.

— Это… — Хаджиме и сам не понимал, верит ли в то, что собирался произнести. — Это к лучшему.

Горло перехватило спазмом, и ему едва удалось выдавить из себя эти слова.

— Я… мы уже это обсуждали, — глаза Хаджиме наполнились слезами. — У нас… не все в порядке, Тоор... Ойкава. Я не могу… Я так больше… — голос Хаджиме надломился, решимость пошатнулась. В отчаянии он отпихнул Тоору так, будто тот был пиявкой, а не его любимым человеком, и кинулся к двери, прижимая ладонь к глазам.

Он проигнорировал крики Тоору, схватил сумку и выскочил за дверь.

 

— Когда ты?..

Ойкава свернулся рядом, их пальцы переплелись.

— Могу спросить тебя о том же.

Хаджиме клонило в сон, глаза закрывались сами собой, но теплый Ойкава был так близко, и его присутствие ощущалась особенно остро, когда они соприкасались обнаженной кожей. Счастье, наполнявшее все его существо, было таким всеобъемлющим, что легкие неудобства совершенно не смущали.

— Пожалуйста.

Теплые глаза Ойкавы смотрели на него с таким неподдельным любопытством, что Хаджиме не мог сердиться.

— На вечеринке на первом курсе, — признался Хаджиме, пряча глаза.

— Когда нам исполнилось десять, — прошептал Ойкава, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо.

— Что?

Ойкава сильнее вжался в него лицом, заглушая произносимые слова:

— Нам исполнилось десять, когда я понял, что ты нравишься мне не в том смысле, в котором должен был.

Грудь Хаджиме будто бы сдавило стальными тисками.

Не в том смысле, в котором должен был.

Хаджиме закрыл глаза и заново собрал себя по кусочкам, прежде чем ответить:

— Ойкава, необязательно… Мы оба пьяны. Мы можем даже не вспомнить…

Ойкава навис над ним:

— Ива-чан, что ты такое говоришь?! Я бы никогда такое не забыл! — Ойкава придвинулся ближе. Слишком близко. Тело Хаджиме напряглось, когда он почувствовал жар, исходящий от Ойкавы. От того неприятно пахло алкоголем и слишком резким парфюмом, но Хаджиме хотелось притянуть его ближе, дышать им, целовать…

— А ты?

Хаджиме с трудом сглотнул.

— Как будто ты бы позволил мне забыть, Помойкава.

Ойкава ослепительно улыбнулся.

Хаджиме прижал его к груди, чтобы не дать себе сказать что-нибудь до ужаса сентиментальное.

Так они и заснули.

 

 

Хаджиме больше не мог выносить всю эту ложь.

И ненавидел себя за это.

 

 

Хаджиме выругался, разрываемый острым приступом отчаяния, закричал и продолжал кричать до тех пор, пока голосовые связки не перестали слушаться.

Костяшки на руке болезненно пульсировали от удара кулаком в стену в переулке за домом, и он сжал разбитые пальцы другой рукой, судорожно пытаясь сделать вдох. Глаза жгло, но слез не было, и он снова не смог сдержать крик отчаяния. Эмоции бурлили внутри него, как кипящая лава, и сводили с ума. 

И только он сам нес ответственность за происходящее.

Тогда почему было так мучительно больно?

Хаджиме знал ответ: по той же причине, по которой он ушел.

Иногда человек, которого ты хочешь больше всего, тебе не подходит.

Они с Тоору душили друг друга.

Они с Тоору никогда не пробовали жить друг без друга.

Хаджиме решил, что им стоило пожить порознь, чтобы разобраться со всем самостоятельно.

Не совершил ли он ошибку?

Хаджиме считал, что им нужно расстаться, пока есть шанс спасти хотя бы дружбу.

Глубоко в душе он был в ужасе от мысли, что уже было слишком поздно.

 

 

— Я… что?

Хаджиме несколько раз моргнул, но Ойкава все еще стоял перед ним, тыча ему в лицо пальцем, а вторую руку уперев в бедро. Потом театрально вздохнул.

— Я сказал, что сегодня ты ведешь меня на свидание!

Хаджиме еще несколько секунд безучастно смотрел на него, а потом вернулся к домашнему заданию, которое делал для пары по биологии.

— Прекрати меня игнорировать! — взвизгнул Ойкава.

— Заткнись, Тупакава, я пытаюсь учиться, — проворчал Хаджиме, надеясь, что тот не заметил его заалевших щек.

К сожалению для него, Ойкава заметил.

— Ива-чан, ты покраснел, — воодушевился он.

Наклонившись, он провел носом вдоль лица Хаджиме и остановился возле уха.

— Давай же, — промурлыкал он. И быстро переключился на жалобное: — Мы встречаемся уже пять месяцев, два из них живем вместе, а ты еще ни разу не водил меня на свидание.

Хаджиме приказал себе не поддаваться на провокации.

— Может быть, если ты оставишь меня в покое и дашь закончить задание, я найду на это время, — пробурчал он, проклиная румянец, который и не думал исчезать.

Ойкава тут же оживился и хлопнул в ладоши:

— Замечательно! Я все подготовлю, так что тебе останется только взять с собой кошелек, Ива-чан!

— Эй! — крикнул Хаджиме через плечо, боковым зрением заметив, как Ойкава танцует в спальне. — Почему это именно я плачу?

Ойкава, лукаво улыбаясь, выглянул из комнаты, и Хаджиме почувствовал, что покраснел еще сильнее.

— Ясно же почему. Я же сказал, что ты ведешь меня на свидание, так что очевидно, что ты платишь!

Ойкава едва успел спрятаться за дверью до того, как ему в лоб прилетело ластиком от Хаджиме.

 

— Тоору.

— Мм, Ива-чан?

В словах слышалась привычная фальшивая теплота, но взгляда от телевизора Тоору так и не оторвал. Хаджиме несколько секунд наблюдал за светом от экрана, отражавшимся на его лице. Тоору выглядел таким возвышенным. Прекрасным. Не идеальным, но самым-самым лучшим.

И совершенно недосягаемым.

Так больше не могло продолжаться.

Хаджиме снова повернулся к телевизору, но не смог вникнуть в происходящее. Несколько раз коротко вздохнул, а потом постарался произнести это настолько ровно, насколько возможно:

— У нас… у нас больше не получается быть вместе.

Тоору широко распахнул глаза.

— Ива-чан?

Ох.

Его голос был таким тихим.

— У нас с тобой. Что мы делаем, Тоору? — Хаджиме наконец произнес то, о чем молчал долгие месяцы, и ему стало немного легче.

Молчать о чем-то бывает тяжелее, чем вступать в открытый конфликт.

— Что? — Тоору потянулся за пультом и выключил телевизор.

— Мы больше не говорим о том, что важно. Каждый раз, когда я спрашиваю, в порядке ли ты, ты меняешь тему. Мы не обнимаемся после секса. Я вообще удивлен, что у нас по-прежнему есть секс. Ты больше не улыбаешься по-настоящему. Мы завязли, меня тошнит от этого, но я не знаю, что делать! — В голосе отчетливо слышались умоляющие нотки. Он посмотрел на Тоору и увидел на его лице те же бессилие и страдание, которые чувствовал сам. Во рту было сухо, как в пустыне. — Мы вообще все еще друзья?

— Хаджиме, перестань, — приказал Тоору. — Какая муха тебя укусила?

Хаджиме проигнорировал его и задал вопрос, который мучил его сильнее всего:

— Тоору, ты счастлив?

Он застал Тоору врасплох.

— К-Конечно да, Ива-чан.

Он лгал, и сердце Хаджиме сжалось от боли.

Хаджиме закусил губу, чтоб не дрожала, и закрыл глаза, произнося последнюю фразу:

— Не думаю, что я смогу и дальше это выносить.

 

Прошел месяц.

Все это время Тоору провел в квартире. В ней было так пусто. Даже несмотря на стопки заброшенных книг и горы контейнеров от еды на вынос, заполонившие все вокруг, жилище казалось пустым. Все опустело...

Кухня, на которой больше не было чашек Ива-чана из-под кофе.

Шкаф, из которого пропала вся его одежда.

Ванная, где на полке больше не было его щетки и крема после бритья.

Кровать теперь, когда Тоору спал на ней один, была слишком большой и холодной.

Даже прихожая без второй пары обуви казалась пустой и заброшенной.

Все те трещины и щелочки, которые заполнял Ива-чан, чтобы сделать Тоору целым, расползлись и раскололись. Он распадался на части.

Хаджиме ни разу ему не позвонил.

Тоору убивался и страдал целый месяц, постоянно проверяя телефон, хотя и знал, что это бессмысленно. Желание снова увидеть Ива-чана, все ему объяснить, исправить, росло в нем с каждым часом.

Когда Хаджиме ушел, Тоору был слишком подавлен чувством вины и шокирован, чтобы бороться.

Теперь у него появилось достаточно времени, чтобы все обдумать, и он не намерен был мириться с произошедшим. Он собирался заставить Ива-чана выслушать. Даже если это ничего не изменит, он должен был попытаться.

Тоору понимал, что Хаджиме требовалось время, поэтому дал его ему, но не мог так просто отпустить.

Он любил Хаджиме.

И знал, что Хаджиме любил его. Именно поэтому он ушел. Тоору слишком боялся показать своему лучшему другу, что у него проблемы, и поэтому Ива-чан ушел от него. Потому что Ива-чан всегда поступал как джентльмен и приносил себя в жертву.

Одна мысль об этом причиняла боль.

Тоору дал ему месяц. И не позволит Хаджиме продолжать в том же духе.

Хаджиме пытался поступить так, как было лучше для них, и Тоору дал ему попробовать, но теперь он был уверен, что Ива-чан ошибался.

Они были предназначены друг другу.

Хаджиме обещал, что будет принадлежать ему до самой смерти.

Эти слова он назад не заберет.

 

 

— Ты издеваешься?

— Нет! Не отказывайся, пока не попробуешь! Разве не это ты мне однажды сказал про волейбол, а, Ива-чан? Пойдем. Будет весело!

Ойкава схватил его за руку и потащил в сторону колеса обозрения.

— Ойкава, — зашипел тот, пытаясь выдернуть руку из мертвой хватки.

— Получай удовольствие, Ива-чан! Никто не смотрит. Ты захватил кошелек?

— Ты же заставил меня показать его тебе, когда мы выходили из дома.

— Просто уточнил! Никогда нельзя быть уверенным на все сто.

Хаджиме закатил глаза и попытался подавить смущение.

Ойкава выпустил его ладонь, как только они встали в очередь.

— И что это за отстойное свидание? — спросил Хаджиме приглушенным голосом, чтобы его мог услышать только Ойкава. — Потратить полчаса в очереди и прокатиться на гигантском колесе обозрения?

Ойкава надулся.

— Колесо обозрения — это романтично, Ива-чан, — запротестовал Ойкава, совершенно не задумываясь о том, что их могли услышать. — Все это знают. Не удивлен, что у тебя не было свиданий. Ты хоть один любовный роман читал?

Хаджиме фыркнул. Ну разумеется, Ойкава читал подобную хрень.

Но все вышло не так уж и плохо.

Хаджиме не мог позволить себе заплатить за всю кабинку, поэтому вместе с ними сели еще четверо, но тем не менее вид открывался потрясающий.

Даже если бы не это, восторг Ойкавы окупал все.

Возможно, он сводит Ойкаву на свидание еще раз.

Может быть.

 

 

В ту ночь Хаджиме снова спал на диване, неподвижно лежа в кромешной темноте. Он слышал всхлипы Тоору, доносившиеся из спальни, и сам не мог сдержать слез.

Хаджиме думал, что ему станет легче теперь, когда он высказал все, что накопилось внутри, но стало только хуже.

Он будто истекал кровью.

Ощущение было такое, будто с него живьем содрали кожу, обнажив каждый нерв. Боль поглотила каждую частичку его тела. Он слышал, как страдал Тоору, и абсолютно ничего не мог сделать.

В нем еще теплилась слабая надежда, что они смогут разобраться во всем, стоит только честно рассказать о своих чувствах, но на самом деле он не верил, что это произойдет. Они расставались — и оба об этом знали. Тоору бы не рыдал в их спальне, если бы уже не смирился с этим. Он бы стоял напротив него и кричал: «Значит, ты все решил в одиночку? И ничего мне не сказал? Ты собрался бросить меня, даже не попытавшись сначала поговорить?»

Тот факт, что этого не произошло, говорил сам за себя. Хаджиме был прав. Но каким-то образом все же облажался. И ранил Тоору так же сильно, как тот ранил его, когда притворялся, что все нормально.

В конечном итоге перемены пойдут им на пользу. Они были слишком близки, слишком привязаны друг к другу. Не могли справляться друг без друга. А теперь не могли справляться и вместе.

Выигрышного варианта не было.

Но все было к лучшему.

Неважно, сколько раз он повторил это про себя, часть его все равно в это не верила.

 

 

Ива-чан захлопнул дверь перед лицом Тоору.

Но он этого ждал и был готов.

А вот Ива-чан был очень удивлен, увидев деревяшку, которую Тоору просунул в дверной проем.

— Впусти меня, — голос Тоору был твердым и уверенным. В нем не было и следа привычного веселья.

Тоору заметил, как Ива-чан вцепился в дверную раму; его пальцы дрожали. Он смотрел на кусок дерева так, будто это какой-то магический предмет, а потом поднял взгляд, и боль в его глазах была отражением той, что испытывал сам Тоору.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — в конце концов спросил Ива-чан охрипшим голосом.

— Конечно же я пришел за тобой, Ива-чан, — Тоору пытался улыбнуться, но улыбка тут же пропала. Перед ним стоял его Ива-чан. Он мог дотянуться до него. Но не мог дотронуться. — Я скучал по тебе, — прошептал он.

После этих слов у Ива-чана затряслась не только рука.

— Не знаю, как ты узнал мой адрес, но ты должен уйти, Ойкава.

Тоору постарался не позволить боли от того, что Ива-чан все еще звал его по фамилии, ранить себя слишком сильно. 

Хаджиме нагнулся и попытался убрать доску из дверного проема, и Тоору воспользовался этим, чтобы пробиться внутрь.

Он всем весом навалился на дверь, столкнулся с Ива-чаном, и они вместе рухнули на пол в тесной прихожей.

— Блядь! Ты что творишь, Помойкава?

Пусть Ива-чан и наорал на него, в ответ на это обзывательство сердце Тоору привычно сжалось.

Он скучал по оскорблениям Ива-чана.

Скучал по его теплу.

Он просто очень скучал по Ива-чану.

— Ойкава, слезь с меня!

И только тогда Тоору осознал, что и правда лежит на нем сверху.

Возможно, он не был готов к этой встрече настолько, насколько сам думал. 

Тоору отстранился и встал так плавно, как только мог, и привычным жестом предложил руку Ива-чану.

Ива-чан ухватился за нее, и на один краткий миг Тоору почувствовал жар его ладони в своей. Он не хотел разжимать пальцы.

— Тоору…

Ива-чан смотрел на их сцепленные руки и выглядел таким грустным.

Тоору усилил хватку.

— Ива-чан, пожалуйста, не уходи. Хотя бы выслушай меня. 

Тоору всматривался в Ива-чана, пытаясь поймать его взгляд хотя бы на мгновение.

И когда ему удалось, у него будто бы открылись глаза, и он наконец увидел правду. 

Ива-чан выглядел полностью разбитым.

И сломленным.

И может быть, едва заметная, в нем еще жила надежда.

 

 

— Ива-ааа! — голос Ойкавы взлетел наверх и оборвался, когда Хаджиме снова качнулся вперед.

Задушенные всхлипы срывались с его губ, а короткие ногти впивались в плечи Хаджиме так, что оставляли царапины. Пот тек по спине Хаджиме и жалил раздраженную кожу, но каким-то образом это только усиливало удовольствие.

Хаджиме снова толкнулся, и Ойкава сам насадился на его член и сжался, горячо и крепко, будто пытался удержать его внутри.

Когда Хаджиме подался назад, Ойкава двинулся следом и повис на Хаджиме, позволяя тому самостоятельно удерживать их обоих.

Прежде чем Хаджиме снова начал двигаться, Ойкава прижался губами к его рту, прокладывая себе путь горячим языком, и Хаджиме пропал.

Он толкался внутрь, а Ойкава помогал ему, используя силу притяжения, чтобы Хаджиме мог погружаться все глубже. Он изо всех сил вцепился в Хаджиме и лихорадочно скулил, уткнувшись лицом в шею:

— Ива-чан, Ива-чан, Ива-чан!

Хаджиме задвигался быстрее, кровь закипела в венах, сердце лихорадочно билось, и все ощущения были сконцентрированы внутри Тоору. Он целиком принадлежал Хаджиме.

— Ах!

Блядь, как же громко орал Ойкава, блядь…

— Хаджиме!

Бедра Хаджиме задвигались в лихорадочном темпе, и, когда острое удовольствие заполнило каждую клеточку его тела, он закричал так же, как кричал Тоору.

Руки Тоору были везде, гладили и сжимали, путались в волосах, и он целовал каждый сантиметр кожи, до которого мог дотянуться, когда нарастающее наслаждение наконец толкнуло его за черту. Хаджиме поймал его ищущие раскрасневшиеся губы и попытался передать в поцелуе всю глубину своих чувств.

— Тоору, — выдохнул он, когда они оторвались друг от друга.

Ойкава ткнулся носом в нос Хаджиме и удовлетворенно вздохнул.

Хаджиме выскользнул из него и и торопливо вытер их обоих, прежде чем повалиться рядом.

Ойкава выглядел сонным, но его взгляд все еще был затуманен желанием, когда он тепло улыбнулся.

Хаджиме зарылся пальцами в спутанные и влажные от пота волосы Тоору и придвинулся ближе.

— Я люблю тебя.

Выражение глаз Ойкавы еще больше потеплело, он поймал Хаджиме за руку, поднес ладонь к лицу и поцеловал.

— Ты такой романтичный, Ива-чан, — поддразнил он.

Хаджиме отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник.

— Неправильный ответ, тупица.

Ойкава прекратил озорно улыбаться и посмотрел на него абсолютно серьезно:

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Хаджиме.

Хаджиме закрыл глаза, всем существом впитывая это признание.

Он уже почти уснул, когда Ойкава снова заговорил:

— Ива-чан?

Хаджиме моргнул, пытаясь разглядеть перед собой расплывчатое лицо Ойкавы.

— Мы ведь всегда будем вместе, да?

Что за тупые вопросы?

— Конечно да.

 

 

— Думаю, нам нужно расстаться.

Хаджиме смотрел на Тоору, медленно выговаривая каждое слово. Он видел, как постепенно того накрыло осознание: сначала лицо побелело, затем исказилось непониманием, и в конце концов он весь будто съежился, и ничто больше не напоминало о той горделивой позе, в которой он стоял всего мгновение назад. В его глазах заблестели слезы.

— Ива-чан, мы можем об этом поговорить?

Хаджиме отвернулся.

— О чем, Тоору? — опустошенно спросил он. — О том, что ты скрывал от меня месяцами? О том, что каждый раз, когда я пытался об этом поговорить, ты отталкивал меня, как будто я случайный прохожий, а не твой лучший друг и любовник? Или о том, что у меня не хватало смелости сказать об этом раньше, а когда я спросил, счастлив ли ты, ты, блядь, снова соврал мне?

Тоору слушал яростную речь Хаджиме с открытым ртом, его глаза постепенно наполнялись слезами, а все слова, видимо, застряли в горле.

Хаджиме усмехнулся и почувствовал, как сердце чуть не разорвалось от боли.

— Только не ври мне снова, Тоору. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, как я к этому отношусь. Я… я больше не могу смотреть, как ты притворяешься счастливым. — Хаджиме снова опустил взгляд в пол. — Я не могу… Я тоже несчастлив. И… я много думал. И понял, что мы старались сохранить все это только потому, что всегда были вместе, но это не кажется мне правильным. Думаю, нам нужно начать, — его голос оборвался, но он заставил себя продолжить: — Встречаться с другими людьми и попробовать что-то новое. Мы тянем друг друга назад. Т… Ойкава. Я больше не хочу причинять тебе боль.

Слезы наконец полились из глаз Тоору. Он закусил губу, чтоб удержать мучительный вой, рвущийся из горла, но отголосок этого звука все равно долетел до Хаджиме. А он мог только стоять и смотреть, как его лучший друг, его первая и единственная любовь, его Тоору, распадается на части и будто сгорает заживо. Хаджиме горел в адском пламени, куда сам себя и загнал. Оттуда не было выхода. Ему предстояло сгореть дотла, наблюдая, как мучается Тоору. И он этого заслуживал.

— Это гораздо больнее, — Тоору задыхался. Слезы катились по щекам.

Он этого заслуживал.

 

 

Тоору наконец отпустил руку Ива-чана и усадил его на стул. Затем он осмотрелся вокруг и заметил, насколько необжитой была квартира. Всего пара стульев и маленький стол, большинство вещей было сложено в коробки. Он что, снова собирался переезжать?

Ива-чан заметил удивление Тоору и ответил, едва опустившись на стул:

— Я так и не разобрал вещи.

Тоору удивился:

— Серьезно?

Ива-чан вздохнул:

— Да.

— Наша квартира без тебя кажется слишком большой, — сказал Тоору.

— Твоя квартира, — поправил его Ива-чан.

Тоору дернулся:

— Прости. Я…

Ива-чан замолчал и посмотрел на него долгим немигающим взглядом.

— Я облажался.

Тоору почувствовал желание поддразнить Ива-чана, но тут же его подавил. В нем всколыхнулась надежда. Может быть, Ива-чан чувствовал то же самое. Возможно, у них еще был шанс все исправить.

— Мы оба облажались.

Ива-чан невесело усмехнулся:

— Ты ведь знаешь, я пытался тебя защитить. Думал, что если ненадолго исчезну, тебе будет легче меня отпустить. — Ива-чан опустил голову. — Но кажется, я сделал только хуже.

Тоору подумал о мучительных неделях, когда Ива-чана не было рядом. Когда он вспоминал его в каждом уголке их квартиры. Ива-чан ни на секунду не покидал его мыслей.

Тоору больше не собирался лгать.

— Да.

Ива-чан спрятал лицо в ладонях. Тоору сел перед ним на колени и отвел его руки:

— Но ты можешь все исправить.

Глаза Ива-чана округлились:

— Ойкава, я не…

— Я знаю, что у нас не все было в порядке. У меня не все было в порядке. И мне было слишком страшно признаться, но… пожалуйста, — умолял он. — Хаджиме, ты всегда был рядом…

— Именно поэтому…

Тоору заговорил громче, перекрывая его голос:

— Ива-чан, можешь ты хоть раз не перебивать и дать мне договорить?

Ива-чан закрыл рот.

— Ты всегда был рядом, и я считал, что это никогда не изменится, — Тоору судорожно вздохнул. — Я думал, что если буду молчать о своих проблемах, то ты не станешь волноваться и будешь счастлив. Н-но когда ты сказал, что с тебя хватит, я осознал, как сильно ошибался, но ты ушел прежде, чем я понял, что происходит, и я, я… — голос Тоору надломился. Он не мог договорить, потому что боролся с подступающими слезами.

Ива-чан уверенно положил ладонь ему на плечо:

— Дисюда.

Он поднял их обоих на ноги и тепло заключил Тоору в объятья, которые тому были так необходимы. Они так и стояли, пока Тоору наконец не успокоился.

Звук голоса Ива-чана омывал Тоору, успокаивая его.

— Я не знаю, что мы делаем.

— А это так необходимо? Мы и раньше не знали, так ведь? Это как в игре. Мы реагируем и растем по ходу матча.

— Прекрати все сводить к волейболу, тупица.

Тоору был искренне шокирован:

— Но метафора ведь подходила так хорошо!

Ива-чан рассмеялся, хотя и немного скованно.

— Тоору, я просто катастрофа, — прохрипел он.

 

— Тогда ты моя катастрофа, — Тоору уткнулся носом в волосы Ива-чана. Он так скучал по его запаху. — И никто тебя не отберееееет, ой! — Ива-чан треснул его прежде, чем он успел закончить предложение.

Он никогда не был так благодарен за затрещину.

Тоору отодвинулся и приподнял пальцами подбородок Ива-чана, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Чтобы найти в его глазах уверенность.

— Я знаю, что у нас есть проблемы, Ива-чан. Я знаю, что не был честен и оттолкнул тебя. Но ты так и не дал мне шанса все исправить. Пожалуйста, позволь мне попытаться, — глаза Тоору наполнились слезами, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать, но отказывался моргать или отводить взгляд, пока Ива-чан не ответит.

Тот смял пальцами ворот его футболки, нахмурился, и сердце Тоору провалилось.

Он собирался ответить «нет».

— Л-ладно.

— Ээ?

Тоору бы не выдержал, если бы это продолжилось хоть немного дольше.

Ива-чан вцепился в него сильнее.

— Я сказал — ладно, ты… — оскорбление, которое, Тоору был уверен, Ива-чан собирался произнести, так и не прозвучало.

Слезы покатились по его лицу.

Это стало для Тоору последней каплей.

Он сдерживался из последних сил, а теперь наконец отпустил себя и разрыдался вместе с Ива-чаном.

Его Ива-чаном.

— Мне так жаль, — пробормотал он сквозь рыдания.

— Мы оба были идиотами. Я скучал по тебе, Дебильный Ойкава. Ничего от меня не скрывай, кретин ты этакий. И не игнорируй, когда я пытаюсь с тобой поговорить.

— Не буду, — пообещал он. — Просто… мне было страшно, — прошептал он, всхлипывая. — Страшно все потерять. Но это все равно случилось, — слезы снова покатились по его щекам, и Ива-чан торопливо их вытер.

— Я знаю, — мягко сказал Ива-чан. — Мне тоже было страшно. Думаю, именно поэтому мы не могли нормально все обдумать. Но сейчас я здесь, Тоору.

Тоору опять всхлипнул.

— Думаешь, мы сможем все исправить?

Ива-чан улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, от которой Тоору чувствовал себя непобедимым.

— Раньше мы всегда справлялись, — он притянул Тоору ближе. — Я не знал, как без тебя жить.

У Тоору в горле стоял ком.

— Я тоже, Ива-чан.

Тоору знал, что им будет непросто. Многое предстояло исправить. Многое — построить заново.

Но это было нестрашно. Все, что долго служит, требуется периодически ремонтировать.

Обычное дело.

В конце концов, речь шла о долго и счастливо до самой смерти.


End file.
